


50 ways to say 'I Love You' - Sabriel addition

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 100 ways to say i love you, But its actually saturday night, But its just 'our brothers are fucking in the next room', Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Lives, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Imagine your OTP, It's actually 50 ways to say I love you, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sabriel Sunday, Very slight Destiel, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: 50 ways to say I Love you but with Sabriel. That's it. I'm too lazy to write 100.Ahem, I guess I'll make a backstory/ storylineGabriel bursts into the bunker yelling "Guess who's back, Bitches!" There's some totally platonic stuff like nicknames, candy,  pranks until it's not so platonic.





	

1\. “Gabriel; you’re alive?”

  
2\. “I’ve been keeping watch on you boys”

  
3\. “Your brother is an idiot”

  
4\. “Candy?”

  
5\. “Are you ok?”

  
6\. “That was probably the best prank you have ever pulled”

  
7\. “Shorty”

  
8\. “Samshine”

  
9\. “Sam-a-lam”

  
10\. “Sammoose”

  
11\. “Kiddo”

  
12\. “Sammich”

  
13\. “I don’t mind all the nicknames”

  
14\. “I bought you more candy”

  
15\. “He’s just... his eyes won’t stop changing colour, Cassie! How is that possible?”

  
16\. “I’m stronger then I look, Gabriel”

  
17\. “Fine, I’ll have your stupid chocolate pancakes if you eat something that’s not sugar for once”

  
18\. “Gabe, did you put this chocolate under my pillow?”

  
19\. “You don’t need to do that for me”

  
20\. “I’m agent Gabriel and this is agent smith, we would like to ask a few questions about –“

  
21\. “Let’s just say that my brother and your brother are fucking in the next room”

  
22\. “Sit, we can watch TV”

  
23\. “With extra sprinkles and caramel sauce, please”

  
24\. “I brought you some food; don’t worry, it’s a salad”

  
25\. “Are you going to help me decorate for Christmas?”

  
26\. “Don’t you dare touch him or I will end you”

  
27\. “Go back to sleep, I’ll watch over you”

  
28\. “Of course, I’m pretty much your guardian angel now”

  
29\. “It looks like you’re stuck with me”

  
30\. “I can take you to see Jessica again”

  
31\. “You’re warm”

  
32\. “I told you not to go on hunts without telling me”

  
33\. “I’m fine if you’re fine”

  
34\. “There’s enough popcorn for both of us”

  
35\. “Snowball fight!”

  
36\. “Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows”

  
37\. “I knew I’d be stuck with you the day you walked into the bunker and yelled ‘Guess who’s alive, bitches!'"

  
38\. “So, is this a date?”

  
39\. “I won you a prize”

  
40\. “Wow...”

  
41\. “I saved a piece for you”

  
42\. “Be careful”

  
43\. “Cuddles?”

  
44\. “You’re eyes are... beautiful”

  
45\. “I got a twig stuck in my wings, can you help?”

  
46\. “Happy birthday”

  
47\. “Don’t cry, I’m here”

  
48\. “Forgive me?”

  
49\. “Your laugh just makes me smile”

 

 

  
50\. “I love you, too”


End file.
